Quiet on the Set!
by llwarner
Summary: Bella works behind the scenes on movies. She keeps in the background and with the people in it. What happens when she catches the eye of someone in the spotlight? Will she go to the light or stay in the dark? Lems for later chapters Can Coup.
1. My Job

Okay so this is my 2nd attempt at a story my first one was pretty much a dud.

**I am hoping this one will be damn near impossible for writers block. Just so you know I actaully did this job, I started out in HS when I was 16 and worked it until I was 18. Most of the stuff I write is based on my experience or the experience of my inlaws which is who Sara and Tom are in this story. If you got questions ask. Comments or suggestions let me know. **

**There will be lemons later on, I only read stroeis that are M and this one will be too.**

**Oh and I am going to be switching POVs every once in a while but it will only be BxE.**

**This first chapter is mainly just explaining job titles, What Bella does and also introducing some main people. It will pick up next chapter and we will get some interaction. If I didn't do this first chapter people would be lost.**

**As always I own nothing SM owns everything, luck bitch.**

* * *

BPOV

Have you ever been so tired you didn't even know if you could fall asleep? I worked 18 hours today and my call time was 5 hours from now. A lovely 3 a.m.

You are probably wondering what the hell kind of job I work. I guess you could call me a slave of sorts… I work behind the scenes on films and commercials. I have done tons of different work. P.A. work, craft service, catering and transportation. The only good thing about transpo is the fact that you get to drive some cool cars… sometimes, other times you got the cars that were going to be blown up or destroyed in some shape of form.

My least favorite was what I was doing right now Craft Service/Catering. I know it probably doesn't sound that bad. Sometimes its not. Luckily this job is almost over. This job wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the talent AKA actors, directors etc. You know within the first week how the job would progress. I learned that info early on.

I guess I should also tell you how I got into this line of work. My neighbors Sara and Tom, were always gone for long periods of time when I was growing up. When I was little I had made up stories to the kids around the neighborhood while they were always gone.

I had said they worked for the CIA and they were secret agents and on missions for all kinds of things. It worked and I had quite the imagination. When I was old enough I found out the truth. They had some over when I was 16 to ask my parents permission to offer me a job.

They were a little wary at first but I was all for it (sometimes I think they had bought into my stories about them being in the CIA haha.) At first I just helped Sara Prep in her garage. She handled the Catering and Craft Service part of the business while Tom handled the Transpo and PA work. They had converted their garage into a kitchen and an old RV they gutted and turned it into a kitchen on wheels, It was pretty cool.

So that's how I started, after school and on weekends I would go over and help her get food prepped, sometimes we cooked breakfast early if the location was close. It didn't pay to terrible about $50 each time I helped her with a job. It was always about 5-6 hours worth of work. I loved it. She said once I was out of school for the summer I could come with her to the locations and help there and then I would make $100-125 a day. It sounded amazing and I agreed to help her out.

That was 6 years ago. Now I'm 22. I moved up fast and started doing jobs on my own with earned me about $500 a day. This may all sound like easy work but imagine working 18-20 hour days and busting your ass for people who don't even acknowledge your existence. Sounds fun right?! HA. Its good money though and I didn't have to do to college for it.

I was a natural when it came to cooking and also a natural when it came to sucking up to a persons face and cussing them to the depths of hell 10 seconds later. I knew a lot of people in the game now. The first summer I started working I went on a 11 week shot in Shreveport Louisiana. It was awesome! I had so much fun. It was hotter than hell and it was one hell of a wake up call when it came to dealing with people.

It's been hard for me because I have always looked young for my age. People always expect so little of me, it was hurtful at first because people would ask me if my pre-school new I was here. When I was 16 I looked about 12. I was about 5' and 90 lbs of nothing. By the end of that job no one questioned me. I could damn near lift my weight and I learned quickly to for a tough skin. I could play with the best of them. I was taken under a lot of wings that summer, I learned how to drive manuals, R.V. and drive with a trailer. Every once in a while I would run into someone that gave me a hard time but it didn't last long, I either proved their theory wrong quickly or someone set them straight.

I handled a lot of jobs on my own now. I started doing commercial jobs my Junior year of high school. My grades were always great so I was able to take part in the work release program. I would go to school at 7:30 a.m. and leave around 10:30 a.m. I would go home get changed and either head straight to the job or go next door to help Sara prep for a job she was working on.

At first my parents didn't think this would end up being such a good idea. There were nights I wouldn't get home until 11 that night, they were worried it would affect my school work. I made sure I didn't let it. I had gotten good enough at my job by the end of that first summer that I could multi-task like a mother fucker. I loved my job to much to let it go.

I think my parents were mostly bothered because I worked so much I didn't have time for friends. I didn't really give a shit though. The people that I got along with were twice my age. I don't have a problem with that. I've never had issues with my parents, we were just the type of family that only spoke to each other when something needed to be said.

My mother Renee knew everyone in town, she was never shy and extremely friendly. I never met someone that had something bad to say about her. She is in to crafts and such, sewing, scrap booking etc. My dad Charlie is… quiet. He is the best man I know though, I have an enormous amount of respect for him. He is quiet, sometimes overly so but when he has something to say you listen. He works for the government doing whatever, he fishes and plays golf 4-5 times a week.

My Junior and Senior years of High School flew by, mostly because I was never really in school. It was great. I loved doing my job. I was making quite a bit anywhere between $1800 and $2400 a month. For me it was more than enough. The only gas I ever used was to drive between my house and Sara's. The only clothes I needed were active shorts or jeans and some scrappy t-shirts. I was putting so much money into savings I considered moving out but hell why was I going to rent something I was never at.

Life continued on that way except once I graduated I was able to travel more and move to locations further away. I met tons of actors and directors some were great others were fucking assholes. Nothing is worse than working for someone that thinks they are god. I still never got into it with any of them, sometimes it was hard. I remember times that I wanted to take there fucking tofu and shove it up there ass.

I never understood why people would be so picky, I don't think they really had a reason, they just wanted to be assholes.

Sara and I still worked together, by now their business was doing better than ever all 3 of us were working constantly I was starting to get bigger jobs because I was capable of handling them. I was taking on the job as head chef for some jobs and would even have sous chefs helping me out. I ended up taking over Sara's old rig and she got a new one. It was a whole new responsibility and I was ecstatic that they thought enough of me to give me that much.

Sara is getting older and she has been talking about retiring for the last few years. She isn't old but I think the hours and type of work is starting to get to her after the last 20 years of her doing this type of work. I don't think she is too serious about it but sometimes I wonder. It's not so hard on Tom he is 10 years younger and his job is more mentally stressful than physically.

We are all working the same job this time. It's a huge Feature Picture and its got a ton of big name talent. That shit doesn't really get to me anymore. We are never aloud to ask for an autograph but hell 85% of them I don't even want to acknowledge. I used to be excited to meet these famous people but after you meet so many of then it becomes a disappointment when your favorite actors are assholes. So I have learned to have minimum contact with them. I don't acknowledge there presence and they don't acknowledge mine. I work with PA's more than anyone else and sometimes they can be assholes which makes no sense because I make more than them but whatever.

Like I said I have met some good people in this line of work after you have been in this game for so long you work a lot of jobs with the same people. The two people that I would consider probably best friends at this point in my life is Emmett and Alice.

Emmett is a big guy and a bit older than me he is 27. I met him on my first big job in Shreveport when I was 16. He was one that took me under his wings, he has become the big brother I never had. I got drunk for my first time with him, got into my first fight that night, hell a lot of first have been with him. He works in Transpo. He works with a lot of the rigs and picking out locations and moving the vehicles. He is a big guy, I know anything is big compared to my petite frame but really he is big. I would say about 6'3 and about 240 lbs. Scary as fuck, but if you're on his good side then he is the biggest teddy bear you will ever meet.

Alice… hmm. She is like the energizer bunny all pink and never fucking stops. I seriously thought she was on some sort of drugs when I first met her. Now I know she just has that natural energy that the rest of us have to drink red bulls for. She started out as a PA but now is in wardrobe and make-up she is only 24. I have known her about 4 years now I think. Nicest person you'll ever meet. She is my natural pick me up. If I am in a bad mood I go and see her if she is on the same job otherwise I just call her. She is a half glass full type a girl and I love her for that.

We have all been talking about some new jobs that are coming up, we have all put our bids in and we will see if we get any offers. One job is a big budget action film that is 4 months long, we are all hoping we can get that one but no one knows much about it. Its been fairly hush hush. No one knows location or talent yet.

Sara and Tom have both put bids in for it. If they get it I will be a second hand for catering or a primary for craft service. Craft service is actually a huge pain in the ass. Its basically the snack table, the primary for craft service is for the main stage. The people that work on set. There is usually a second craft service table that is for extras and PA's etc. Either way it sucks. You have to watch out for everything, watch what snacks go first, what drinks go first, make sure everything is always well stocked and also that you NEVER run out of anything.

If you are working the prime table than you watch what the big wigs like and make sure there is always some set aside for them. Nothing is worse than having one of them fuckers nag you about something. I always thought it was funny that they think the world revolves around them because let me tell you all the little people is what makes a film either a money maker or a flop.

Like I said I like my job and I will probably keep in this line of work until I am just too tired. Sometimes I wonder if its worth it. Not many people I know have successful relationships. Its just to hard. You are gone 90% of the time if you are good at what you do. The hours suck but the pay is good. Most the old timers in this biz have been divorced at least once or were never stupid enough to get married in the first place. I have never even attempted a relationship sexual or otherwise. It's a little depressing to think that I am a 22 year old that is pretty freaking pure. It is what it is. I know that I am also a 22 year old that has 50k in the bank and never has to worry about money.

Lately I have been contemplating moving to LA and starting my own company, but at the same time I am doing fine working for Sara and she needs my help. It just I want to move on to bigger and better things. Eh whatever.

Now that this job is almost done I will see what's in the cards for me.

* * *

SO.... Hit or miss?

l

l

l

l

V

C'mon hit me!


	2. New Opportunity

As usual I own nothing, SM everything

I will start having some interaction this Chapter but interaction with Edward and Bella probably won't be for a few more chaps. I should tell you all now I like drama in my stories and romance and humor. I will probably get this chapter and hopefully one more before I leave for the weekend but while I'm away I am hoping to get at least 3 chapters done…

I think my plan will be to get one chap a week in at least. I'm not going to lie if I don't get reviews good or bad I will probably not continue on with the story. I know sometimes it's a pain in the ass to review. Hell a smiley face will be good.

Reason why I ask for reviews is because that's how I decide if I should read a story. I figure if a writer gets between 75-100 reviews per month their work is worth looking at. Show me some love and I will also start putting some recs at the bottom.

I would love a beta if anyone wants the job!

On with the show….

* * *

BPOV

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

Mother of fuck! What time is it? Ah that's right a lovely 2 a.m.

I need to jump in the shower and be on the road by 2:30.

I grab some jeans, a shirt and my underwear to head in the bathroom. I start the shower and also start my morning review of everything I need to do and have done.

Okay so have someone set up some tables and chairs, make the juice set up the chaffing dishes, make sure the baskets are loaded with silverware and napkins. Make sure there are enough plates and cups. Start the eggs, sausage and bacon…. Should I do some casseroles? I could do a vegetarian and regular one…hmm or I could do a casserole for the veggies and burritos for the regs… How many do I have for breakfast? Lets see I have 128, 12 are veggies but probably should make enough for 24.

I look down at my watch 2:08 got to get going! I finish my shower and get dressed I need to head over to Sara's and make sure that I have enough of everything before I leave.

One would think that I would be exhausted, I am but my body is so used to it that exhaustion is my norm now. I learned early on that if you do 90% of the work you need to have done the night before it makes the mornings that much easier. I don't know many people that would rather do tedious work in the morning than at night.

I did my grocery shopping last night and loaded everything. Luckily my right hand lady cleaned the rig last night while I did that. Its definitely a bonus to not be the on the bottom of the totem pole anymore. Cleaning up a mess after you just made a 3 course meal for 130 people in an RV no less is never fun.

I punch in the code for the garage and turn on the lights. Luckily I get to drive a normal vehicle today… well a cargo van but its better than the RV. We are shooting at the same location today so we didn't have to move.

I remember one time early on Sara and I were heading home and it was one of those days where NOTHING went right. Catering usually is some of the first to get there so we got set up I was in charge of putting up tables and chairs. Getting the buffet tables set and dressing them. So I finished getting everything ready when we see Tom coming over, which is usually not a bad thing, its only bad when he comes BEFORE the food.

Tom lets us know that we have to move locations. Which means I have to take everything down, Sara has to turn of her oven put away the stuff the already started to prep and load back up to move. This process takes a while people! They expect breakfast on time still and we will lose a good 30 minutes doing all this shit.

I freaked out! So we do all this right we move get set up, get finished cooking and then we find out…THERE IS A FUCKING STORM COMING! Sara and I never have time to pay attention to weather when we are working. So I have to move the buffet tables down the hill and under this huge gazebo thing. It just kept getting worse. The night shoot got cancelled but everyone still ate. It was raining really hard we had already gotten a few inches. I was SOAKED by the time I finished. We usually clean after we are done but we are exhausted so we just load up and head home… Of course that's not the end of the night, on our way home Sara end up having to slam on her brakes because some douche couldn't see us and cut us off. How you don't see something that's 15' high and 30' long I don't know. So when she slams on her brakes the mother fucking oven in the back of the RV tips over and crashes. What's next? OH we smell propane. Lets just say that became one of those nights where you cry a lot because you a so tired and nothing went right.

We laugh about it now but it wasn't funny then.

I am still cracking up as I pull in and see Em. He looks tired and pissed.

"Hey Em! How's everything going?" Please just tell me everything is good.

"Fanfuckingtastic! Our honey wagon just went to shit, we can't find one of the leads, oh and our generator is acting up." I can hear chatter on his walkie so hopefully they can sort their shit out.

"Have you called Tom to see if he can get ya anything, I know its short notice but sometimes he can come up with some stuff. I can call if you need me to, they should be here soon but if I catch them now Tom can bring some stuff." I have seen how quick this shit spins out of control.

"Thanks Bells but I already called him he is bringing an extra generator but his Honeywagon is still in the shop so he can't do much for me there. We found the missing lead though so that's one less thing to worry about. I do have a favor, Make me some coffee, the good stuff not the crappy stuff." ughhh!

"Em I am already running late, let me get started on breakfast once Sara get here I will make you a thermos of the good stuff but don't go around braggin to the guys I am already having enough problems with them." Brings me nothing but drama, everyone thinks we are at the least fucking on the side. HA.

"Whatever Bells you know I like what I give ya!" Jesus H Em! Great now I will be hearing about this at the wrap party.

I was already running about 10 minutes behind my schedule. I needed to have the tables and chairs set up before Sara got here and also start prepping the fruit and rolls.

I put in my ear buds and set to work. Another trick I learned if you can't hear em you don't have to help em. HAHA!

I got all that done and went in the rig to start cracking the eggs when I felt a slap on my ass. God damn it!

"Listen here you stupid moth-" I stopped when I turned around an saw Alice trying to hold in her laughter. How someone can be happy at oh 3:23 in the morning I have no clue, crazy bitch.

"Hey Bells! I saw the light on so I decided to come over, I called your name a million times but you couldn't here me with these stupid things in your ear." same speech every time.

"Ok Al I love ya but I got to keep going so you talk and I work m kay?" This is when I usually let her fade out. Not because I don't care but because my mind is working a mile a minute…. And so is her mouth.

Ok so I think casseroles are the way to go it will be fast that way and easy clean up. Ok so I need to make 6 pans meat and 2 veggie so I need about 12 dozen eggs beat, then I need 4 packs of bacon 3 lbs of cheese mushrooms, peppers, oh sausage hmmm…. Oh shit I think Al just asked a question.

"Huh what?" please don't give me another lecture…

"Bella! Just for that you don't get a choice we are going out tonight. Oh and you are dressing up!" O well I need a drink anyway.

"Ok Al don't you have a job you need to get back to. Ya know make the ugly on the inside pretty again?!" I am way to tired to have come backs that are actually funny.

"Ok let me know when your wrap time is later. Bye Bells." Finally she leaves, at least I got mostly everything ready by the end of her spiel.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by thank god no mishaps the Transpo guys got everything fixed. Now all we have to do is clean up the rig. Luckily with Tom working the same job he and his guys will move our stuff to the next location.

"Hey Sara what's the call time for Monday?"

"I Haven't even looked at the sheet yet Bella."

"Is it going to be you and I on Monday or me and Angela?"

"Let me finish doing this and you finish your list and then we will sit down and go over everything, there are some things I need to discuss with you." Shit! I know I haven't done anything wrong which means that its not me. Hopefully its nothing serious.

About an hour later I smelled like bleach and other disinfectants but at least I was done. I wiped down the counters, secured the doors, grabbed a red bull and finally sat down.

Sara had already been sitting down going over the schedule and probably preparing a menu so we could do some shopping tomorrow.

"Ok so how's it looking'?

"Well Bella, it looks like you and Ang can handle Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Wrap is Thursday so you and I will do that regardless. I will take care of all the groceries and the menu, you take care of everything else…. Also I want to talk to you about something else. You know that I have been discussing retirement for the last few years. I am going to ease my way into it. I am going to do some commercials and small jobs around here. Hell I may even do some weddings or something. I am just getting to old for this Belly, my hands don't work the way they need to and I am slowing you down now."

I went to interrupt but she put her hand up to stop me.

"I know what you are going to say it's the same damn thing you have said every time we have this conversation. I am older now babe, hell I am turning 60 next month. I want to sleep in and relax, hell have a cup of tea or go on a damned vacation with Tom without having to worry about the next movie that's coming into town. Now what I am going to do is this. We got the bid for the next movie, I want you to be in charge of the whole thing, the menu, grocery shopping and the hiring of your help. it's a big job Bella. 50 extras plus you have the crew, and Talent for a total of 172. You need 2 helpers, and you will also be in charge of Craft service you will need 2 people for that. Make sure its people you trust because you need to be able to trust them enough to send petty cash for them to either do the grocery shopping themselves or to stay here and take care of the take down and clean up.

"I have gone through more people than I can remember. You will too. Once you finish this next job I want you to be the first person with the opportunity to buy my part of the business. I don't know how much yet but I want you to know that its there as the option ok? You are good at this Bella, always have been. You can make this bigger than I ever had reason to. I will finish this list and have your menu made for Monday. I will also take care of the menus and grocery shopping for the rest of this job. You need a bit of a break because this next job is going to be a tough one ok? We can talk about it after this job is over alright? Now have fun tonight and drink one for me."

"Ok Sara I want to talk about this but not now I need to process everything and I am so tired I don't know my name. Tomorrow I will come over for tea so we can go over the menus and all ok? I am planning on drinking for everyone tonight so it will be a little later on!"

"Alright have fun and be safe!"

I finished my Red Bull and threw it away. I totally forgot to call Alice or even talk to her shit. I was looking through my purse trying to find my phone and thank god it started ringing.

"Hey Al."

"Listen I will be at your house At 7 tonight I want you showered by the time I get there I will take care of the rest. Have a good nap!"

I didn't get a word in edge wise she already hung up.

I headed home and went straight to bed. Waiting for tonight to come.

* * *

Ok so I next Chap will be EPOV. I think Chap 5 will be when E and B meet. Its not gonna be sunshine and rainbows the whole story and it won't always be so…. Umm boring but if I don't explain some of the technical stuff you will be lost later on. There is a method to my madness or boringness haha.

Ok recs time!

University of Edward Masen- Its my fav fic out right now. LOVE IT!

The Muse & Caravaggio.

Now press the green button! Please:)


	3. MrCullen

Ok so I didn't get as much done as I wanted to while I was out of town.. Surprise! Anyways here is EPOV, his POV will be from my imagination. Unfortunately my hubby was not a famous move star when I met him or Robert Pattinson L Like I said please don't loose faith in my story I know its been boring but all the information I gave the last 2 chaps was important!

Leave me some love at the bottom!

Disclaimer- I own nothing SM owns everything Twi.

* * *

EPOV

"E!" No, no, no. I just want to sleep!

"Edward Anthony Cullen get your ass out of bed I know your awake!" Ah Angela my assistant always right on time and dependable.

"Yea, yea I am up sunshine, can I have my-"

"Yep I already got your coffee, ok so you have a photo shoot for GQ at 10, a meeting with your agent at 3, and you have a reservation at the new club RED for tonight at 11, I think that's it you have a pretty easy schedule today."

"Yea I guess." I wanted this, I did, really really bad but there are days like today that I just want to sleep and relax.

"Ok well get up and take a shower, I have your breakfast in the kitchen. I would just wear sweats to the shoot and then we can bring a suit with us for you to wear afterwards for your meeting. You should have a few hours to come home and sleep before you have to go out tonight."

"Alright, while I'm in the shower will you grab a suit or whatever I don't really care. I'll be out in 10."

Showers are really the only time of day I can have silence, time to myself to think and relax. I hate the fact that I don't live closer to my family. It has been damn near impossible for me to go home and visit and if they came here then the paps would follow us everywhere so its not much of a visit. Maybe here in a few months after my next red carpet I can take a break and go home for a bit.

"E! Times up! Lets go!"

Times already up. I am getting a damn nap today no matter what.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute!"

"Ok Edward, we need you to look serious in this next shot, sexy serious. Place one hand in your pocket, either comb you hair with you hang or leave it at your side. Stand at an angle, there ya go. Few more frames and we will be done."

Fuckin A! This is ridiculous, they take 500 frames and will use maybe 3-5 of them. 15 outfits and 3 hours later we are finally done!

"Alright here is your suit, get dressed and hurry up or you'll be late for your meeting."

"Don't make it sound like its my fault Ang, I am just irresistible for the camera you know its true, I got you to put up for me all this time because you love my wink and smile so much."

"You wish Cullen, I stay because you pay me good, you know no one would put up with your sorry ass like I would. Now shut your pretty little mouth and hurry the fuck up!"

"Ok Hitler chill out I'm going!" Truth is she is worth every damn dime, but she is funny when she's angry.

I met Angela in college, she was dating my best friend Ben and is now married to him. She was so quiet and shy when I first met her, after about the third time I hung out with her she was a completely different person. She has a really great sense of humor. I remember the three of us were hanging around my brother Jasper and a few of our other friends one night, we were smoking and drinking, well Ang passed out cold and Ben though it would be funny to take a picture with his dick by her mouth. She started swatting at it thinking it was a bug or something. It was so funny, oh god. She woke up though and just started laughing about it, whether or not Ben caught hell about it later no one knows.

"Alright Ang lets go."

"Ok so you are meeting with Kate at that café called Watch Tower. It shouldn't take too long, I know she said you have a few new offers for movies one of them is pretty big. I don't think she is giving you much of a choice about trying out for it. I am going to leave the car with you because I have other stuff to do today. I will call you if anything comes up. Otherwise I will see you Monday. Don't call me unless you are bleeding or dying."

"Geez Ang show some love!"

"Nope I am showing Ben some love that's why I am asking for you to not bother me tomorrow. You are seriously ruining my sex drive dude!"

"Fuck Ang that's the last thing I want to think about!"

"Haha, I will give you more than that if you call. I already see Kate at the table, see ya later. Love ya!"

Great she is leaving me with Kate. Kate is a great agent, she is the reason I am so successful but she is deceiving. She seems so sweet and motherly but if you try to go against her, she turns into the she-devil.

"Kate, how are you today?" I kiss her hand because to be honest she loves that shit.

"Ah Edward the ever present gentleman." Oh no she is giving me a fucking tooth ache.

"I heard I have some new offers, is that what you wanted to see me about?" Might as well get straight to the point.

"Yes but there is only one you will be taking. The others are great but this one is a once in a lifetime shot. If you get this one you will sky rocket."

"Ok well can I have the script? I would like to read it see what its about and all." Great I love when I don't get to have an opinion.

"You are a young doctor, very successful, you are the parent of a small child, I can't remember if it's a boy or a girl. Anyways the mom died yada yada, a girl comes into the ER one night banged up, you help heal her body and her heart, you fall in love… ya know the rest." Eh well it's not terrible I guess.

"Ok well that ok I will give it a shot. Who is the production company and who is the director?"

"The director is a Demitri Yemich." New guy.

"And the Production Company?"

"Ya know I don't know actually." SHIT!

"Damn it Kate I told you I don't care but I will not work in any film produced by her anymore."

"I know ok! This is a really great opportunity, you need to learn to push aside all your personal issues Edward. Grow up ok? I know she was a bitch but that's how this world is ok?"

"A bitch, she lied to me for a year! She told me her name was Tina! She also said he 'Daddy' was rich. She was fucking married to I guess her Sugar daddy twice her age and her name is TANYA! Kate I can't work for her."

"You can and you will Edward. Suck it up, your audition is set for Wednesday. More than likely you'll get it so just be ready."

"Kate I wanted to take a break and go home. If I do this I want a guarantee from you right now that I will get at least 8 weeks off after the red carpet. Otherwise I don't go."

"You listen to me Edward, you will go to that god damn audition, you will do it happily with a fucking smile on that beautiful face of yours. I expect you to blow them away. I expect you to act professional. You can have your 8 weeks off after the red carpet. Now I expect a call from Denali Productions by Friday. Have fun at your Audition dear!"

With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

I now know 3 things. First I am going to get thoroughly trashed tonight. Two my decision to do this movie will be the best or worst of my life and third the fact that Tanya is producing the film means that I am thoroughly fucked.

* * *

This chap was a little shorter than my others but I thought this would be a good place to stop this time around. Next chap is EPOV also. Leave me some love people.

Let me know what you think, should I continue or cut my losses?


	4. Sleeping and drinking

Hello! Anybody there?!

I suck, I know. To those of you who read this, thank you very much. I am going to start trying to respond to my reviews.

I have only 1 excuse for why I haven't updated and that is 2 toddlers that have been sick, not fun! Love em anyways!

Ok so I am trying to make EPOV longer, I always assumed EPOV would be easier to write… not so much, it pretty damn difficult.

I was going to attempt to update twice a week, I am not making promises yet, I think once I get to the point in my story where they have met it will be easier to write. This is what I want… can I get to 20 reviews? Please pretty please? I promise you lemons, lots of lemons soon. Reviews are my writing crack, I need them.

On with the story, as always I own nothing twilight.

* * *

EPOV

I picked up my phone and called the one person who could make my day better.

"Jizz, where ya at?"

"Eddie poo if you call me that again I will call a tabloid and leak your address."

I laughed out loud at that.

"Ok seriously I am heading to a club tonight and wanted to see if you could come. I have one purpose tonight and that is to get dunk and forget my own name."

"Yea I can make it what time do you want to go?"

"Fuck I can't remember what time Angela said my reservations were at." Shit she said not to call her. "Um what's a usual time to go to a club?"

"Shit dude I don't know which one are we going to?"

"Uh, shit Blue maybe?"

"Fucking priceless dude I think you mean RED, you will get everything for free but you don't know the name." I could still hear that fucker laughing.

"What the fuck are you complaining about douche, you get all your shit for free too when you are with me. Now what time do you want to go? I need to take a damn nap."

"Ok, umm how about like 9 or 10. We could go together or meet there."

"Just come over when ever you're ready. If I'm sleeping just keep calling til I answer."

"Ok man sounds good."

I went straight to my bed, I didn't have any energy left in me to even change again.

* * *

I woke up to a loud banging in my head. I pulled the covers over my head trying to drown it out. My phone started ringing and wouldn't stop.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

It stopped ringing but only for a minute. I picked up that stupid phone.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey man chill out, I've been here for like 20 minutes. You gonna let me in?"

"Yea hold on."

I pressed in and slowly climbed out of bed. I was exhausted, that nap did nothing for me.

I trudged down stairs to let Jazz in.

"He sorry I was dead to the world up there."

"Yea no shit. Do you even want to go tonight?"

"Not really but I want to get really drunk for free and then come home and sleep for the next day."

"Whatever dude, just go jump in the shower and take that fuckin make-up off your face."

"Hey it was for the photo shoot."

"I know, it still doesn't make it right."

I just laughed and headed back up the stairs to shower.

Once I got in I thought about the same thing I have for as long as I can remember. The fact that I just wanted a break. I wanted to be able to go out and not be followed, date a normal person, if that even existed. Have kids without having cameras at the hospital the day after the child is born. What I wouldn't give to be a nobody again. Ahh and the water is cold already and I haven't even washed anything. Fuck.

I hurried up and washed everything in less than a minute I'm sure.

I didn't know what the hell to wear tonight and I didn't truly care. I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans with a button fly. I didn't know how casual I could really go so I just grabbed a grey button up and rolled the sleeves to almost my elbow. I looked in the mirror and knew I didn't have the patience to deal with my hair so I didn't, I grabbed a black beanie and threw it on. I grabbed my old leather boots and slipped em on and headed down the stairs.

"Finally princess are you ready?!"

"Fuck off Jazz, let's go. Do you want to take a cab or should I call a driver?"

" I already called Yosemite Sam."

"Jazz you know if he heard you call him that he could probably kill you"

"I doubt it I mean look at me."

"Exactly Jazz."

"Pshhh whatever dude."

"Anyways when is he gonna be here?"

"Probably any minute."

"What time is it?"

"10."

"Alright." knock, knock

I walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Sam, thanks for coming on short notice."

"Not a problem Jasper said that I would be getting paid double so who am I to turn that down ya know?"

I turned and glared and Jizz. That's what I will be calling him tonight.

"Yea of course, you ready to go?"

Jizz was already out of the door. Jackass.

I got in the car and as soon as the door was shut I punched Jizz in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I have to pay Sam double?"

"Yea I didn't figure it would be that big of a deal right?"

"You do realize that double is $2000 right?"

"What the fuck?"

"Yea I just gave him a raise since his wife just had a baby."

"O shit dude I'm sorry."

"Yea, well at least his daughter will be getting some nice stuff."

"So do you just want to get drunk or do you want some chicks too?"

"Jazz I just want to drink. I will talk to some so you can bring someone home if you want but I am just drinking."

"Ok sounds good."

"Sir we are here."

"Thanks Sam. I will give you a call when we are ready to go."

"Ok."

"Let's go Jizz."

"What the fuck did I tell you about that Eddie?"

"Well that's for costing me a thousand dollars."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know it's forgotten Jizz."

"Fuck off"

I looked at the bouncer for the club and told him my name, he said there was a nook in VIP for us, table 5. We walked into the club and went to the bar first.

"Double Scotch." I knew when I ordered that drink it would be a good night. I hadn't planned to order that yet but evidentially my subconscious knew better.

Jazz ordered southern comfort I'm sure.

"Alright Ed what are we toasting to?"

"I am toasting to forgetting my name and enjoying the night."

"Sounds good."

With that we clinked glasses and tossed em back.

Our night had just begun.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to my bed shaking. In my dream it was an earthquake but when I opened my eyes it was so much worse.

"Bellaaaa wakey wakey!"

"Alice what the hell?!"

"C'mon get up, it's seven"

"Yea yea, I'm going to go jump in the shower."

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. The only thing I cared about tonight is having fun and getting drunk.

I finished up my shower in record time and walked out with my towel wrapped around me.

"Alright Al, do your worst."

"Oh Bella stop being a spoil sport its going to be fun tonight, I just know it."

"Yea, Is Em coming?"

"Of course he got us reservations at a new club tonight. Its in Seattle though so we need to hurry."

"Are you ready?"

"Of course Bella."

"All right lets get this over with."

An hour or so later I was slipping on some shoes that were sure to cause me a disaster by the end of the night.

"Al are we staying overnight or what?"

"Yep. Now lets go before we are late."

"Al, we are waiting for Em he's not even" just then we heard a horn "here yet."

We just started cracking up.

We walked down stairs and out side headed towards Emmett's Jeep.

"Bowm chica wowow, hellloooooo ladies!"

"Em shut up and help us in the Jeep."

"Alright, ladies your chariot awaits."

We all laughed at that.

"So where are we going tonight Em?"

"I can't really remember the name of it, I will have to call Felix when we get close."

"Alright, lets turn some music on and go."

Em turned the music up loud just as we passed the welcome to Forks sign.

It didn't feel like we were driving for that long when we had entered the city, Em turned the radio down and picked up his phone, I am assuming to call Felix.

"Ok sounds good we should be there in about 10 man."

"So ladies we are going in the back, he said the front is crazy so he is meeting out back and letting us in through the exit."

Alice and I just said OK.

We pulled in an alleyway and Emmet got out first.

"Ok I need you girls to stay close until we get to our table alright?"

We both nodded and stayed close to Em.

We walked up to a back door and Emmett knocked twice. A huge ass guy opened the door.

"Hey Em! Damn you got some hot girls with you tonight!"

"Yea these are my girls though and I don't share."

Felix put his hands up as if her were surrendering.

"Alright man I got you table 7, they are all numbered and easy to find."

"Em I want to go to the bar first alright?"

Once we stepped inside Alice squealed.

"Oh my god this is great! Bell I am so excited!"

"Ok Al lets start tonight out right."

We looked at each other and said one word.

"Patron!"

We got 3 shots and tossed them back together.

Its going to be a great night!

* * *

So what do you think? Next chapter they meet! I am starting a new story also, I was thinking about it before bed last night and I couldn't sleep. So far I have 2 chaps for that ready, I will publish one toady also. The story is called- 'La'arte della danza' (The Art Of Dancing)

Please leave me some love. Like I said I want 20 reviews before I post again!… Pretty please!

Fan Fic Rec- Victim by Tima.

Great little Fic


End file.
